Jimmy Neutron Gets the girl of his dreamz
by JimandCinforever
Summary: NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This story takes place when the kids are 13 years old as am I so if u would be nice and read my story below I would be armored if you would read it and if u want review. Thanks and here it is

Ch 1 _Spin the bottle_

Jimmy and everyone were headed over Libby's house for a party. At the party Libby had a plan in the game spin the bottle to set up Jimmy and Cindy so that Jimmy and Cindy would have kiss on the lips and actually enjoy it.

Libby plan was to accidentally put a magnet on Cindy and a magnet on the bottle so that when jim

my spins it would most likely land on Cindy when its turn..

**At party at 6pm on Friday**

Ok now that everyone is here is anyone up for spin the bottle if ya are come form a circle and we'll play as soon as possible. Libby said on a microphone

After everyone had come around the circle it was Nick's turn it landed on Betty next it was Jimmy turn (Cindy has the magnet on ) it landed on Cindy everyone had a grossed out face but Cindy was just scared ( she had wanted to do this in her life even if it was only a game it didn't mean anything) They stood up and gently kissed on the lips a satisfied Libby was happy wondering how to set them up again…

Libby's new plan was to have Cindy accidentally run into Jimmy and then she says I need to do something and she will kiss him and then he will be lost in the kiss and enjoy it

So Cindy was walking down the street Libby told her the plane she ran up and is pretending to listen to music BOOM they room into each other and she says Hey neutron I need to do something. Jimmy: do what you want to do to me as long as it aint bad.

Cindy was happy and she pushed her lips against his and let go and ran away

Jimmy still gazed by the kiss was wondering what that was for or why she would kiss him for no reason not a game not a bf gf kiss but it was for no reason.

So jimmy decided to call Cindy and ask what was wrong with her because jimmy enjoyed the kiss and wondered why he enjoyed it.


	2. uh

Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF don't know yet LOL a BLANK

Later Jimmy called Cindy

Cindy: Hello

Jimmy: Hi I was wondering why you kissed me for no reason earlier.

Cindy: oh I guess you better know sooner or later

Jimmy: what should I know Cindy?

Cindy: I.. I like you Jimmy and I don't want to be JUST FRIENDS I want to be more

that's why I pretended to run into you and make up some stupid excuse of why I did it and right know I kind of regret it since you hate me and don't like me in that way.

Jimmy: uh I really hate to say this Cindy but I don't hate you I like you in that way also I always dreamt to kiss you all that but I thought you liked only cool boys so I never really wanted you to hit me if I asked you out but that's why I didn't I was scared of your reaction and now I know you feel the same exact way as I do

Cindy: Really?

Jimmy: Yes! That's all true and I was just wondering I don't know come to my lab watch a movie

Cindy: YES! I will be right OVER! YEESSS

Cindy wanting him to drew over her decided to wear something that showed off herself

Chapter 3 is next WOO finally 3 chapters


	3. Chapter 3 MUHAAAADUA K

CHAPTER 3

At the lab on Saturday July 6th

Jimmy: So what do you want to do?

Cindy: Hmmmm…. Kiss

Jimmy: WHAT.. WHY

Cindy: Don't we like eachother

Jimmy: Ya and your point..

Cindy: Here's my point..

Cindy wraps her arms around Jimmy's neck and kisses him on the lips Jimmy liking it and lost where he is returns her kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist not thinking that they realize they are standing outside and was being watched by Libby, Carl and Sheen and Libby was the first to say something

Libby: Girl I thought you were going to tell Jimmy your secret in 2 years..

Cindy: ALL LIBBY I just got him to kiss me why did you have to ruin it

Jimmy: don't worry its fine I will do it again because I enjoyed it.

Libby: Can we chat it private

Cindy: Alright

PRIVATE ROOM

Libby: Girl I cant believe you you're a 13 year old girl almost making out with a boy the same age as you

Cindy: Who cares if we were

Libby: ok I got to go sorry girl BYE

EVERYONE LEFT EXCEPT JIMMY AND CINDY

Jimmy: I don't think I want to get caught again so maybe coming into my lab will give us privacy

Cindy: DEFFIENTLY


End file.
